Detention Sucks Sometimes
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: Gajeel's always been a pain in the neck, ever since Levy met him when he transferred right after winter break. And it's the worst when he tries to get her into detention on purpose. *Sigh* She used to have such a nice life...


**A/N:** So this is the prize for being the 1,220th reviewer of Fairy Tail Facebook for eyesonbluefire. Originally, I intended this to be a drabble with the prompt of 'detention', but my mind got the better of me and I added too much fluff and all of a sudden it was a one shot. I'm sooowwweeeee. (Not.) This is in an AU. Much like that omake of Fairy Tail Academy. :3 Enjoy Gajevy little fluff bunnies!

* * *

"Hey."

"Just be quiet."

"No, really, hey."

"Sssshh!"

"Miss McGarden? Is there a problem?"

Levy cringed, her math teacher's nasal voice ringing across the room. The lack of regular sound other than Gajeel's mouth breathing from behind her had intensified her senses for some reason. She wasn't exactly certain at the moment because there was no scientific proof for this...

"No, Mrs. Landlady..." she sighed, leaning her cheek on the ball of her right thumb. She heard Gajeel's snort from behind her and rolled her eyes.

The room was one of the smaller classrooms, most likely used for club activities. But not today. Today,this room was being used as the special detention room for the school's biggest delinquent and his _sidekick. _The bluenette was absolutely enraged at the thought of being associated with that black-haired pierced nutcase who had _totally _framed her. This was _not _how her second semester of high school was supposed to start out.

* * *

"_Teacher!" Gajeel's rough voice called out in the middle of the lecture. Levy cringed. The professor was right in the middle of a sentence. She grinned inwardly as the speaker languidly finished his sentence, pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, and asked Gajeel what his problem was. Giggles dispersed throughout the class, mostly from the two goofballs, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel who were roasting marshmallows with lighters in class and getting away with it surprisingly._

"_I need to use the bathroom but I don't know where it is," Gajeel insisted. Now this statement could possibly true, if he wasn't devious as crap. Gajeel Redfox had recently transferred to their school, near the beginning of the second semester. It had been like hell for Levy ever since. He would always play pranks and bully kids and somehow she would get caught up in it. Either she was berating him for berating others, or she was forcibly trying to get him to leave someone alone._

"_Hmm, you know Ms. McGarden then. Have her escort you," was the teacher's answer. Levy blinked, but on the inside she was having a panic attack. _No! Please don't let me have to go with that jerk!

"_Yes, professor," was her immediate answer. It was suicide at that point to argue, since it would only worsen her record. Straight A's, but she had been to detention _twice _in the past three weeks. All because of Redfox._

_Her hazel eyes caught Gajeel's smirk as she stood up and squeezed past the other student's desks. The auditorium-shaped lecture hall was useful for college prep classes, but it sure was hard to get out of. As the bluenette passed her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, she bent down to ask her to take notes for her. Lucy nodded, shooting a worried look at Gajeel and then her, but Levy gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't be gone long. He probably just wants to talk and we should be back before ten minutes are up," she promised, patting her friend on the shoulder. _

_Levy was at the door before Gajeel was, and she opened it without hesitation. She stepped through the 'gateway outa hell' and into the empty hallway. Shutting the door before he was out, she breathed in the cool air and waited for him to exit._

"_That was uncalled for _Ms. McGarden_," he snorted, saying her name mockingly._

"_Oh whatever. You're so meeaaaann,'" she whined, reaching up and pulling at his ear piercings._

"_Hey- OWW!" he yelled, grabbing onto her hand and wrenching it off of his ear. "Don't pull on me like that Shrimp."_

_She reached up again and grabbed his nose. "_Not a shrimp."

_Levy let go of his nose and stuck out her tongue before turning abruptly and walking toward the restrooms that were obviously around the corner. When she had reached the corner, she noticed that she couldn't hear the heavy thud of his footsteps behind her. Her head whipped around, to find that... he was gone!_

_She gasped, her hand clutching at the ballpoint pen she was preparing to throw at him. "Gajeel?" she called out tentatively. There was no answer. After steeling her nerves she gulped and stepped forward uncertainly. Gajeel was definitely still present, but he was lurking, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He was probably going to make her scream and get them both in trouble again._

_Without meaning to, Levy began backing up slowly. Her eyes were wide and she realized that she was breathing harder in anticipation. It was like watching her favorite horror/mystery TV shows really late at night. The grey walls of the hallway suddenly seemed to be closing in on her._

"_You'll always be my _Shrimp_, Shrimp."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Levy sighed again. That was how she got into this mess. ALL HIS FAULT.

She turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes closed. Opening them a tiny bit, she peered back at the black-haired weirdo through her lashes. He grinned at her. Her eyebrows scrunched up together. Why did she even hang around this guy? Why did he mess with her? Why didn't she just start ignoring him? She remembered all those times he'd made fun of her and called her 'Shrimp' and teased her in front of everyone for being a bookworm. She was never going to forgive him for getting her in detention after this.

But then she remembered those times in the library, when he was quiet. Of course, this was probably due to the fact that the librarian was a malicious monster who would beat the shit out of him if he uttered a sound and stared at him with this glare of pure evil when he walked in... but hey, she could wish for something.

While she studied and flipped through pages and pages of books, he would sit himself right down beside her and watch. Not touch her, not mess with her, not talk, just... watch. It eluded her how someone who couldn't stand sitting in a thirty minute half-day class could be still for such long periods of time. Levy studied for _hours _after school in the library, but every freaking day Gajeel would sit there with her... Well, except for the times when he fell asleep...

A small smile spread across her face. She eyed Gajeel with a raised eyebrow, mischief written all over her face.

'What is it?' he mouthed. Her smile widened into a grin. They, and only they could understand the power of mouthing.

'Next time you fall asleep in the library, I'm going to steal all the piercings on your face and hide them."

'You wouldn't!'

Levy allowed herself a small giggle. 'Oh, but I _would_.'

She stuck her tongue out at him before situating herself into her seat more comfortably. There was a half an hour more of detention. And there was honestly nobody else she'd rather be there with than him. It made her smile.

* * *

**A/N: **And it's doneeee. :DDD I really enjoyed writing this. A little less humor than I'm used to, but I was like: AWWW THIS WOULD BE SOOOO CUTE and I couldn't stop mahself.


End file.
